


Keep Your Enemies Close

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Is this what was in mind when the words “keep your enemy close” were first advised?  What if your enemy is your lover?  What if your enemy is the person that saved you when you wanted to give up?  What if your enemy is who you’ve been fighting to protect?





	Keep Your Enemies Close

During the day, to everyone around them, they were enemies.  They were two opposing forces, fighting in an intense war that wouldn’t end well for the loser.  They were two raging currents, colliding and destroying whatever lay in their path until one of them finally won.

 

During the night, however, they were lovers.  The temptations, the longings, the desires… They were both too weak to fight such urges.

 

If two hurricanes collide, chaos should ensue.  What else could be expected of such violent storms except for complete mayhem? 

 

Except…  When they’re together and away from prying eyes or eavesdropping ears, the only chaos in the room is the chaos that fills their hearts.  The chaotic twists and tendrils of a love that was conceived through trauma and misery. A love that Destiny and Fate control like a sick puppeteer.

 

Every kiss between them is soft.  Every brush of their hands against each other’s tender skin is delicate.  Every breath they breathe during those moments when their lips are inches apart is quiet and gentle.  

 

Is this what was in mind when the words “keep your enemy close” were first advised?  What if your enemy is your lover? What if your enemy is the person that saved you when you wanted to give up?  What if your enemy is who you’ve been fighting to protect?

 

Ryoken’s head and heart are filled with too many regrets.  His veins drip and flow with guilt. When he thinks of Yusaku, he knows that he’s the cause of all of this.  If things hadn’t happened the way that they did, if he had never taken Yusaku home that day… Would Yusaku still be his enemy today?

 

He’s spent the last ten years of his life trying to fix the mistakes that his father has made.  Not a day passes without him wondering… Is the biggest mistake the one that he made himself when he chose to lure Yusaku to his home?

 

If Yusaku were not his enemy, if they had never crossed paths, Ryoken would have slain all the Ignis by now.  The only factor that changed that is Yusaku. Yusaku is the one that has held him back, has stopped him from moving forward and destroying his father’s damned creations.

 

Ryoken feels like he’s playing a twisted game where he’s forced to dance to avoid the bullets shooting at him.  Fate is the hand holding the gun and Destiny is the gun itself. It shoots at him, aiming bullet after bullet to bring him down.

 

He’s a disappointment.  To love the man that he calls his enemy, to call his enemy his lover, to care for the man that stands in his way…  His father would be so disappointed in him.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, okay. "Bedroom Warfare" by One Ok Rock is a Datastormshipping song. 
> 
> Listen to it and cry with me about this ship.


End file.
